Sweet Chocolates
by Extravagantic
Summary: It was another day, and another plot created by crazy fangirls. Another plot that went horribly wrong. A YukixEveryone fanfic.


A/N: I've felt the extreme urge to write fanfiction for two days now! EXTREME urge.

And I feel as if there just isn't enough love for Yuki in the world.

So I decided to write a YukixEveryone fanfic. Ahaha!

Warnings: Stupid OCs, some boyxboy love, crossdressing, and OOCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Wallflower! However, I do own the annoying fangirls/boy!

---

"Alright! It's finished!"

Strange laughter filled the room, and a small group of people crowded around a table. Placed on the table was a box, the object that the four people there were staring at. After a moment, one of them took a step back.

"Okay, so everyone remembers the plan?"

The other three nodded.

"Really, or are you all lying so I won't get angry?"

The nodded.

The first girl sighed, placing a hand on her head. "Fine, I'll go over it again. First, you-" she pointed one of the other girls, "-will hide outside the house. When it's completely empty, you will inform her." she said, moving her arm to point at the third female in ther room. "Got it, Chieko?"

The girl named Chieko gave a thumbs up.

"Good. Alright, Kaede when Chieko calls you, you have to deliver this to him." The pointing girl once again moved, aiming her finger at the only boy in room.

Kaede frowned. "That's all I get to do?"

"Yes! Don't complain. Anyway, after you take the package, you need to sneak into the house and leave this on the table. Okay?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah! I've got the coolest job! Haha!"

Suddenly, Chieko got a thought in her head. "Wait a minute, Toshiko. What are you going to do?"

The first girl smiled. "Me? Well, I'll be the one watching our plan unfold."

Kaede growled. "Why do we have to do all the dirty work!?"

Toshiko shrugged. "I'm not going to be the one to get in trouble if we get caught. Besides, the only one really doing anything big is Yabuki."

The other two girls looked at eachother. "Well that's true." Kaede said, feeling a little less angry. Meanwhile, Chieko got another thought. "Hey, Yabuki, how come you never told us your first name?"

The boy blushed as all of the girls turned to look at him. "... because Yabuki sounds better?"

"That's not a good answer!"

---

"Kaede, the house is clear!"

"I know, Chieko. I'm standing right next to you. It wasn't necessary to call me."

"... but it was part of the plan."

"Can I go in now?"

Toshiko sighed, watching as things did not go according to plan. She supposed it didn't really matter, so long as the package got inside the house. But so far, they had shown up late, and no one was really in place. Luckily, it seemed that everyone was out of the house when they arrived, so there was no waiting involved.

However...

"-m so hungry! I hope Sunako has dinner ready for us."

The girl gasped, quickly rushing to her friend's sides. "Guys, they're back!"

"Who's back?" Chieko asked.

"Kyohei and the others!"

"... but we just got here."

"I know that! But we have to leave! Tell Yabuki to abort the mission!"

Chieko nodded, before cupping her hands around her mouth. "He-" she was quickly cut off by Toshiko's hand. "Don't yell to him, stupid!" She let go and stole Chieko's cell phone, dialing the boy's number.

"Hello, Ka-"

"Yabuki, get out of the house!"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, just get out!"

"Okay, okay!"

Toshiko hung up, and ran off, motioning for her friends to follow her. She waited a moment to see Yabuki exiting through the window, and waved him over. "Good, we all escaped without being caught. ...wait a minute, Yabuki where's the chocolate?"

"The chocolate? It's in the house."

"Well why is it in the house!?"

"You told me to put it there!"

At that moment, Toshiko wondered what she did wrong to be stuck with idiots for friends. She knew that this wasn't a good thing, but there was nothing she could do now. She silently hoped that those boys did not eat the chocolate.

---

"What, no dinner?"

"Sunako isn't in her room. She probably went out grocery shopping." Takenaga said, glancing at Kyohei who was slouching on the couch. Kyohei groaned, and slouched even more.

"Hey guys, did any of you leave this on the table?" Ranmaru entered the room, holding a small box. It was wrapped like a present, but he couldn't recall it being anyone's birthday. And he was quite sure that it wasn't a holiday.

Kyohei sat up, and shook his head. "It's not mine." He stood and took the box from Ranmaru. "I wonder what's in it." He looked at it for a moment before ripping the wrapping off of it.

"Wait, Kyohei! You can't just open it like that, what if it's a present for someon-" Takenaga didn't bother to finish his sentence. Kyohei had already opened the box, and wasn't listening anyway.

"Sweet, it's filled with chocolate!" Being as hungry as he usually was, Kyohei took no time in devouring the sweets. "Oh man, these are so good!"

Ranmaru pouted, walking over and grabbing one for himself. "You aren't planning to eat all these by yourself, are you?" He put the sweet in his mouth, smiling almost instantly. "Wow, you're right. It's really good."

Though it didn't feel quite right, Takenaga took a piece as well, before nodding in agreement. He wondered if Sunako had made the chocolate. He really hoped not, he knew she'd be angry if they ate it all. His thoughts were interrupted as someone else entered the room.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Yuki smiled, cheery as ever as he walked up to his friends. "What are you guys eating?"

Kyohei stuffed more candy in his mouth. "Delicious chocolates."

"Really? Can I have some?"

The other boy licked his lips, smirking. "Sorry Yuki, they're all gone." Kyohei laughed when Yuki gave him a sad look. "Haha, maybe if you weren't so sl-" he stopped suddenly, and seemed to stare into space for a moment before he fell over.

Yuki jumped as Kyohei hit the floor. "K-Kyohei!" He jumped again when Ranmaru and Takenaga also fainted. "Takenaga! Ranmaru!"

He fell to his knees, eyeing the unmoving forms of his fainted friends. "You... you guys are just messing with me, right?" But no one responded, and Yuki knew they had really fainted. "W-what do I do?"


End file.
